


What Is Love?

by wonhao enthusiast (douwunjpg)



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, jihoon is a minor character, pls support wonhao, wonhao need more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douwunjpg/pseuds/wonhao%20enthusiast
Summary: I wrote this for my friend, and I decided to post it here because why not? Also the lack of wonhao fics makes me cry.In which Wonwoo meets Minghao.





	What Is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. it's my first post so criticism is very appreciated  
> 2\. this was originally made for a friend and was inspired by her (and my) love for wonhao

love /lʌv/ (noun) a strong feeling of affection. that word always seemed to get everyone in a haze. but he never knew why…he had never even felt liking much less loving. perhaps it was because he often neglected his feelings since it was too burdensome to try and make sense of all the things he thought of. he sighed and got out of bed making his way into the kitchen for a cup of water. he looked outside and watched the wind play with the trees as the sun cast it’s bright rays across them. something about this scene was so calming and breath taking to watch, even if he preferred to admire it from inside his small house. turning around his eyes scanned his humble place and made sure it was clean before deciding to go out and buy a new book. he got dressed for the first time in two days after showering and made his way outside. the sun dried his hair as he walked the short distance to the old bookshop before he entered it. 

once he was inside the strong scent of old books hit him comfortingly, beckoning him into their abode. he nodded his head in greeting towards the boy who sat at the register studying. they’d exchanged greetings from time to time since he came around so often. as he paced the aisles trying to find an interesting title he heard someone curse awkwardly and a small thud. he peaked into the next aisle and stared at the person who dropped a book. he was a thin foreign looking guy with long black hair, he could tell that he had piercings from the way his ears glinted as he bent down to pick up his book. he was muttering in what he assumed to be mandarin and looked slightly lost. the foreign male looked over at him and he jumped back in surprise forgetting that he was technically spying on him. he awkwardly looked around the corner again only to come face to face with him. he shuffled back nervously and wringed his hands. 

“do…you need help?” he asks quietly praying that he spoke korean.

“look for learn korean book.” the male replied making hand motions when he could and pointing at the books.

“oh..uhm.. well you’re in the wrong aisle…” he explained and pointed to the correct one. the male smiled gratefully and walked to the aisle before peaking out to give a small bow. for some reason he felt guilty letting him go just like that. he felt the urge to go offer his help but shook his head and went into the classic literature aisle and pulled out an edgar allan poe book that looked new. he went up to the register to purchase the book only to find the foreign man to be arguing with jihoon, the guy at the register. 

“wonwoo, by any chance do you speak mandarin?” jihoon looked at him hopefully. “this kid doesn’t understand that we don’t take credit cards here and i think he said he’s only carrying some yuan.” he grumbled and shot the lost looking guy a glare. he bit his lip and shook his head. 

“i don’t…but i’ll buy his book for him.” his words surprised him and jihoon it seemed. he grabbed the book he wanted to buy and placed it on the counter before handing over the money for both books. jihoon bagged each one separately and handed each to the respective owner. he sent the male a small smile and walked out of the bookstore. only a few seconds passed before he heard the door close again and footsteps hurry his way. he turned around when he felt a small tug on his sleeve. he was once again face to face with the male. he looked at him expectantly but waited for him to speak since he was the one who had tugged his sleeve.

“thank…you.” he said finally. wonwoo simply flashed a quick smile and waved his hand.

“it’s ok, just make sure to exchange your money, or at least buy things from places that accept credit cards.” he spoke slowly so he could catch his words.

“you…coffee…to pay you.” he stated before turning around and pulling him after him.

“i- it’s ok!” he insisted but the male didn’t let go till they’d reached the coffee shop on the next block. he shoved him not so gently in front of the counter and pointed at the menu. he sighed and placed an order for an iced coffee, black with no sugar or cream. the other boy also placed an order before giving them his card for payment, luckily they accepted credit cards and the transaction happened smoothly. the boy took his drink and walked off to sit at a table outside before pulling out his book and glaring at it. he observed him silently before the guilt ate at him again. so with a sigh he grabbed his drink and joined him at the table and coughed to get his attention.

“would…would you like some help?” he offered hesitantly. the boy accepted and from then on their friendship grew. they met up four times a week so he could teach him korean and in return the foreigner offered friendship.  
 

 

he ran around his small apartment cleaning up for the upcoming visit. it was the first time that he was coming over to his house, they usually met outside or at the other's apartment. he chewed on his lip nervously as he surveyed the living room and kitchen. the doorbell rang breaking his thoughts, he ran to the door and opened it breathlessly.

“hey..” he greeted him awkwardly and stepped aside letting him enter. 

“hi wonwoo!” he stepped in smiling toothily. he looked around humming in appreciation, “this place looks like you!” as the months had passed his korean had improved exponentially. wonwoo gave him a small smile and ushered him to the couch where he had step up a few bowls of snacks and had the movie they’d planned to watch ready to play. he had the aircon on purposefully since he liked snuggling under a blanket and maybe he’d be able to snuggle with minghao. he turned off the lights and closed the shades before joining him on the couch. instantly he curled up next to wonwoo throwing the blanket over the both of them.

“it’s cold inside here..” he complained quietly as the movie began to play and he had to bite back a smile. it was a charlie chaplin silent film that he’d been meaning to watch for a while now. minghao practically inhaled all the snacks in the bowls, not that wonwoo minded, he’d grown used to his black hole of a stomach. it wasn’t long before he felt a heavy weight hit his shoulder. he glanced down from the corner of his eye only to see the younger boy had fallen asleep on his shoulder. he smiled softly and continued watching the movie, laughing quietly to himself and munching on the gummy bears. it wasn’t long before the movie ended and he remained still not wanting to disturb the sleeping male. he shifted ever so slightly so he could be able to look him. minghao with the angelic face. minghao with the world’s most adorable smile. minghao with the heart of gold. minghao who had dug a minghao shaped hole in his heart and refused to leave it. minghao who’d completely changed his life in the few months he’d known him. minghao who’d made him grow feelings for him. hesitantly he moved his hair out of his face and stroked his soft cheek. he'd unknowingly made him into a sap, no more did he glare at kids (well maybe in the morning before he’d had his coffee), no more did he close up on himself, and no more did he think love was stupid. 

“w-wonwoo?” the no longer sleeping boy said groggily awakening from his nap. he froze awkwardly with his hand still on his cheek. seconds later he blinked and snapped out of it panicking internally.

“s-sorry you had pretty on your face-” he blurts out then panics even more at what he just said. he stared at him amused then moved so he was suddenly on his lap, a smirk growing on his face. wonwoo choked on his breath and stared at him bewildered. 

“pretty? thank you hyung. but i think you’re prettier.” minghao hummed and cupped his cheeks. he gaped at him confused. “you know, you’re nicer than you look. when i first saw you, you looked like a cold bastard but after getting to know you, you’re softer than a pillow.” he chuckled and ran a hand through wonwoo's hair. he watched him, his gaze calculating and trying to make sense of what exactly was going on. 

“i can hear you thinking.” minghao mused and tapped wonwoo's forehead. 

“i…uh well,” wonwoo swallowed thickly a bit lost on how to handle this situation, he was on his freaking lap. needless to say wonwoo was malfunctioning and it didn’t help that he was seated looking so cute and attractive on the same time. “i’m not sure what exactly is happening…” he admits.

“it’s ok, i’ll spell it out for you,” he grinned and gripped his collar with both hands. “i like you.” 

wonwoo blinked, then blinked again, he does it a third time to make sure he was actually real. his mouth feels dry as he tries to reply to him, his heart beating fast. he sputtered for a few seconds and tried not to panic when the younger boy began to look dejected. wonwoo felt him begin to shift off his lap and quickly gripped minghao's toned thighs keeping him in place before making a noise of disagreement. minghao stared at him a little confused as to whether or not he'd been rejected. that is quickly answered when wonwoo pressed a soft, hesitant kiss to his lips murmuring ‘me too.’ 

from that movie night a slow but steady relationship began. it was quiet, unflashy, and perfect. they fit together so easily it was not explainable. it took some time for them to get used to this newfound mutual liking, especially since wonwoo wasn’t used to having someone to rely on and care for him. so it was only natural that they had turbulent fights over unspoken jealousy or untold peeves. these barely lasted the day before they came crawling back to each other. it took minghao going back to china to visit his family for wonwoo to realize how much he missed and needed him. it didn’t help that he preferred shoving away his feelings by overworking, smoking, or getting drunk. anything that gave him instant pleasure really, he just abused it till minghao came back. it ate wonwoo up inside when minghao told him he loved him. he didn’t even believe love existed but here minghao was changing everything he thought he knew (which wasn’t much considering it came from novels) and reconstructing as he saw fit. minghao didn’t hate him for not saying it back, he understood wonwoo's inner turmoil and told him to take his time. it gnawed at him till he blurted out a thought, 'would you like to move in with me?' minghao's answer thrilled him, immediately he’d wanted to pack up minghao's things and have him move in. however he just laughed and shook his head, his lease wasn’t up yet, there was still another month. during this month minghao slowly moved his things into wonwoo's apartment, his clothes taking up most of the closet, not that wonwoo minded. the place slowly began to smell like him, and wonwoo was over the moon, minghao's smell and familiar warmth could comfort him within seconds it baffled even his younger brother. once he’d moved in, everything stayed the same, but got better. the idea of coming home to minghao, with his baggy sweaters, fluffy hair and cute grin made wonwoo's days a lot more pleasant. lazy mornings where they both slept in and curled up together under the blankets were his favorites. even in their sleep they clung to each other like lifelines and he wasn’t complaining a single bit. wonwoo would rather amputate his arm then ever move it from under minghao if he happened to be using it as a pillow. minghao's sleepy eyes and morning voice made him have too many wrong thoughts during his work day than he deemed appropriate. still with all this, wonwoo couldn’t say it, he couldn’t say that he loved him back. and minghao was patient, understanding, and accepting.  
 

 

it was around a year after they had met, a few months after minghao had asked wonwoo to be his boyfriend that it was cool and warm enough to go star gazing. after he’d packed a quick dinner consisting of sandwiches and all the snacks minghao loved, he dragged him into his car and set the basket in the back. as always, the second wonwoo had turned on the car, minghao's fingers flew to the radio insisting on choosing the music which wasn’t often something he liked considering their tastes varied greatly. however it had become a habit, one that wonwoo didn’t want to break, the way minghao's eyes lit up when a certain song or part came on and he tugged on wonwoo's sleeve in excitement or when he’d raise the volume and push up his sun glasses, wonwoo loved it all. 

when they arrived on the hillside with the setting sun, minghao quickly sprung out of the car and popped the trunk open to get out the blanket. wonwoo chuckled to himself as he pulled the basket out and locked the car before plopping down next to him on the blanket he’d spread out. they took turns tossing the gummy bears into each other’s mouths and missing greatly half the time, the other half was filled with laughter and enjoying the setting sun. after they’d both finished eating and the it was well past sunset, they lay together admiring the night sky. there wasn’t a lot of pollution and they could clearly see the stars and bright moon. wonwoo turned his head to face minghao so he could watch him ramble on about his day, his heart swelling and his stomach clenching with realization. 

“minghao.” he spoke quietly cutting him off. minghao hummed in response and rolled onto his side so he could face him. 

“what is it?” he asked tracing a line along wonwoo's cheekbone. he looks at minghao with a hesitant look and searches for the proper words to say. 

“i never thought love existed…” he begins keeping his low volume, minghao nodded already knowing what wonwoo's view point on this topic used to be. 

“i love you.” minghao stated just to be sure that that message was clear as if he didn’t tell wonwoo so many times a day, a small grin spread upon his face, this was his instant reaction whenever minghao said those words.

“still, i’m not sure it does exist and for the longest time i refused to accept that it might” he tightens his hold on the younger boy's waist, “but you exist,” he takes a shaky breath, “so i concluded, that if you exist, love exists, meaning, i love you.” minghao smiles so wide, shifting so he was laying on top of wonwoo before peppering his face with kisses. 

"say it again!" he demanded, wonwoo complied. wonwoo complied for the rest of his life.


End file.
